


Voice

by marrymecap



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DC Elseworlds, DCEU - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Batffleck, Batsupes, Bruclark, Fetish, M/M, PWP, Supescavill, bottom!Clark, voice fetish, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymecap/pseuds/marrymecap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他記得第一次聽見蝙蝠俠的嗓音，是在經過高譚市往大都會的歸途中。雖然已是深夜，他並沒有讓自己的超級聽力休息，就這樣，那道低沉沙啞的怪異聲音闖進他的耳蝸讓他停止了飛行，他對發出這種聲音的主人感到好奇，基本上沒人會那樣說話。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> 一個不知道自己是戀聲癖的克拉克。腦洞文。

他記得第一次聽見蝙蝠俠的嗓音，是在經過高譚市往大都會的歸途中。雖然已是深夜，他並沒有讓自己的超級聽力休息，就這樣，那道低沉沙啞的怪異聲音闖進他的耳蝸讓他停止了飛行，他對發出這種聲音的主人感到好奇，基本上沒人會那樣說話。

就在那晚，他見到了高譚傳說中的黑暗騎士，但他沒有現身打擾對方行俠仗義，只是飄在上空窺對方。

那一身漆黑的奇異衣服成為很好的保護色，使他完全融入在缺乏光照的暗巷裡，全身被黑暗籠罩住只有嘴部裸露在外，那雙嘴唇震動著，正在發出那些仍縈繞在他腦袋中不散的聲音。

「……你不會想逃跑的，對吧？」

蝙蝠俠的聲音像是放大了二十倍般竄進他的耳朵，那聲音令他感到莫名的觸動，儘管是經過了電子設備的加工。糟透了，他覺得自己像個變態。好像有個名詞專門形容這種情形，但他一時想不起來，他專心地在聆聽。

直到他認識了布魯斯韋恩，他才明白一切是怎麼回事——並且經過漫長的互相爭鬥妥協他們才終於在一起——布魯斯的聲音真是太他……不行，他不能說髒話，好吧，布魯斯的聲音太好聽了，以至於自己無法將他跟蝙蝠俠連結——儘管兩種聲線都各有風味——他還得假裝自己不是早就偷看到他的真面目。

可惜這位青年實業家鮮少有侃侃而談的時刻，這讓他們在認識彼此之前進行的第一個訪談顯得有些尷尬，對方精確地回答了所有問題，不給他任何旁敲側擊的機會，到現在仍是如此。

「在想什麼？」一直把臉埋在克拉克胸前的布魯斯抬起臉來，仍然沒什麼表情，眉頭卻皺了起來，「沒興趣了？」

克拉克忘了提到一點，那就是這傢伙在床上竟然異常地安靜——他的意思是，他從沒聽過對方發出任何一種會讓別人覺得他很愉悅的聲音，雖然每次都有被滿足到，也難免會覺得是不是自己的技術不夠好，沒有讓對方享受到跟自己同等的快樂。

「沒、沒有，」克拉克連忙否認，「你繼續！」他裝出撒嬌的腔調想蒙混過關，為了消除對方的疑慮，還挪腿用膝蓋內側摩蹭布魯斯的腰。

布魯斯哪裡不知道他在想什麼，為了逼問出對方在床上神遊的背後原因，他挺起脊樑，挑眉說道：

「你覺得平常我會讓你有發呆的機會嗎？」

答案當然是沒有，但克拉克還來不及回答，對方整個身體就壓了上來，直接往他最敏感的地方攻擊。布魯斯左手扣住克拉克的下顎，強迫他仰起臉，另一手伸入他的褲子裡，撩撥早已蠢蠢欲動的勃起，前端滲出的前列腺液濡溼了內褲布料。

很好，他提醒過他在某些「特殊日子」裡別把超人裝穿在裡面，那套衣服很難脫、也挺掃興……或許脫那件也有它的樂趣，但不是現在。

「布、布魯斯……？」克拉克努力往下看對方的臉，喉結艱難地移動著，布魯斯可以感覺到它在移動時摩擦自己的掌心。

「別動。」他回答，就著拑住對方喉嚨的姿勢同時擼動他的陰莖，喉部被強制上仰竟讓身體的感覺更加敏銳。

「布……魯斯？」他輕聲叫喚對方的名字，顫抖的聲調彷彿帶著哭腔，「我只是、想聽你多說點話……」

克拉克的坦白讓他鬆了手，但沒有挪開，他的手指抵住對方豐滿的下顎肉，像在碰貓掌肉墊般揉捏它，紅潤的雙唇就在上方微張渴望對方的碰觸。

「為什麼？」另一手從根部滑至會陰處，克拉克知道他想做什麼，忍不住興奮地弓起背，「你從來沒提過。」

「因為、很好聽啊……」他對待布魯斯總是比他對自己來得坦率，但這是他頭一次對他說出內心的想法，因為了解他，克拉克從不覺得需要特別說出口，尤其布魯斯本來就不是個話多的人。

布魯斯嗯哼了一聲，不知何時已將摻有微量氪石粉末的潤滑油塗在會陰後方的入口上，那地方原本就讓人特別敏感，粉末的作用幫助很大，至少不會讓克拉克或自己在做愛的當中受到任何不必要的傷害。

皮膚很快就吸收了那些液體，氪星人的身體開始感到放鬆，觸覺仍然敏銳。他很感謝布魯斯為他做了這件事——研究氪石、讓他能享受一場安全的性愛，他很樂意配合人體實驗，因為他相信他不會讓自己受到傷害。

但布魯斯禁止他在做愛以外的時候，接觸這些含氪粉的東西，看來過普通人生活對他來說還是奢侈的……

「有時候沒什麼好說……也沒必要說，比如現在。」看著克拉克潮紅的臉龐，布魯斯的眼神透露出愉悅，他喜歡這張透著粉紅的臉蛋，就像顆會發熱的蘋果，而且會愈來愈紅。

「但是——」布魯斯修長的手指插進了他的後穴裡時，克拉克倒抽了口氣，他討厭每一次做之前都要花那麼長的時間準備，但他永遠不會習慣對方的進入，布魯斯也不願弄痛他。

他抱住布魯斯的頸項，拉低他的頭好親吻他的唇，他的腿朝上屈起，讓對方更容易進入，這種姿勢他也花了很長的時間才克服羞恥……

啊啊，還是很丟臉。而且布魯斯一臉習慣的表情也很討厭，不行，他得做點什麼。

「等等！」克拉克突然高聲喊停，「這樣太不公平，我都被脫光了你還穿著衣服——」

布魯斯聞言挑起一邊眉，挺起上身就迅速把襯衫扣子解開，克拉克趁機把布魯斯推往堆著抱枕的床頭，對方一躺倒下來他就撲上去吻他。

突然從恍神變成超級主動，布魯斯也懵了。他一動也不動地躺著，背靠著疊起的抱枕與睡枕，任由克拉克一邊吻他一邊上下其手，對方急性忙亂的模樣令他微微勾起嘴角。布魯斯原本還想逗逗他，但克拉克接下來的行動卻讓他驚訝得忘了喘氣。

克拉克的唇在亂吻一通後離開了布魯斯的，下意識舔了舔被唾液濡溼得亮晶晶的雙唇，正當後者心想他無心的舉動比有意可怕時，克拉克就扯掉了布魯斯的褲子往旁邊亂丟。

「哇哦。」布魯斯語氣平穩地低呼一聲，分辨不出究竟是嘲諷還是訝異，反而成功惹怒了對方。克拉克往後移動膝蓋，他跪在對方腿間，望向身下頂著薄薄布料的龐然大物，還是怯怯地吞了下口水。

「你該不會——」布魯斯的詢問在克拉克扯下他的平口短褲後、消失在自己的陰莖沒入對方口裡的瞬間，他沒辦法從那張上下滑動艷紅濕潤的嘴移開視線，那實在太情色了。

他沒有和人比較大小的興趣，也不會在上廁所的時候偷看別人，不過以往的女伴對他的評價倒是不低，平時給他口活的時候他也沒有特別觀察過對方的表情，可是克拉克幾乎不這麼做——或者不像現在這麼主動——他的嘴只能勉強包裹住他的前端，再深入就要頂進喉嚨了。

克拉克簡直要氣炸，他時不時就抬眼偷偷觀察對方的表情， 他這麼賣力地含舔，布魯斯竟然一臉神遊， 但事情並不如他想像順利，那混蛋連氣都不喘一下。忽然克拉克靈機一動，努力回想平時對方是怎麼愛撫的，舌尖從頂端沿著佈滿突起紋路的柱身下滑，吞弄起底下的囊袋，也不忘同時擼動上方興奮得不斷顫抖的男根。

沒想到對方會來這招，布魯斯也按捺不住了，他俯身向前握住克拉克被冷落的勃起，這個動作讓他的陰莖更加深入對方咽喉，克拉克受不了噁心感反射地把嘴裡的東西吐出來，閃著光的唾液混合了別種液體從嘴角牽成了絲。

「你這傢伙……」失敗了，他還是沒讓對方發出聲音來，他低估了布魯斯的耐力。

「潤滑油的效力能持續多久……我們好像沒有測試過。」他用臉頰摩蹭著克拉克的耳朵，手指探向對方股間，他感覺克拉克的身體緊繃了起來，也許是因為他一面在幫他擴張一面又愛撫他前方的緣故，他只能顫抖著跨坐在他腿上，把臉埋在自己的頸窩輕喘。

「不、不要弄了……」克拉克輕聲催促，但對方非但一聲不吭，還將他結實而有彈性的臀瓣撥得更開，且不知何時弄來一瓶普通的潤滑液，把他的屁股內外弄得又濕又滑。

「今天想在上面嗎……？」

竟然會問他體位，布魯斯吃錯什麼藥了？克拉克回想起過去每次跟這個控制狂有如摔角般的體位爭執戰，忍不住暗自吐槽，他們可能需要更大張的床來翻滾。不過今天……

「不要。」他從布魯斯身上爬下來，四肢低伏地趴在床上，高高翹起的臀部讓穴口的潤滑液沿著會陰往下滴落，「快點。」他扭過頭看他，汗濕的捲曲前髮凌亂地黏在額際。

布魯斯見狀，也禁不住如此難得主動的邀請，他抓著克拉克的腰側，將自己的老二擠進對方豐滿的臀肉間摩擦，粗大的前端刻意在每次經過穴口時加重力道，彷彿要進入了卻又突然退出。克拉克只能粗喘著緊抓抱枕不放，被逗弄得絲毫沒有反抗能力，發燙的身體散發出熱氣，讓他眼眶濕潤起來。

誰叫他……喜歡這樣。——不能讓布魯斯知道的小秘密之一。

剛在想對方要玩多久才開始做，那粗大的前端就緩緩地擠進了他體內，每進入一些就停留幾秒，後方傳來的不適感歸功於起初使用的潤滑油，他習慣了布魯斯的撫摸，但每次對方進入他仍會止不住地發抖。

布魯斯停下來俯身親吻克拉克的側頸，身型差距讓他可以輕鬆地吻他同時擺動腰部，即使克拉克不習慣，他可是已經摸透了對方身體每一個敏感部位，知道他的前列腺位置和喜歡的力道，以及怎麼做會讓他再也掩不住呻吟聲。

「呃……嗯！」身體不斷受到後方強烈來襲的拍打和撞擊，聲音在喘息間變得支離破碎，酥綿不絕的快感使他顫抖癱軟、無意識地抓扯著被單。

氪粉的效力能持續多久，克拉克自己最清楚，他多希望那至少可以發揮上一整天，可以試著過一次普通的生活，哪怕會產生什麼副作用。

布魯斯把他翻過來，用他感到最羞恥的姿勢進入他，他看見布魯斯的臉，看見他漲紅著、皺眉忍耐的表情，「過、過來。」他說著，布魯斯便低下頭吻他，他們舔咬著彼此的唇辦、將它們弄得濕潤又紅腫，他們摩挲掐弄著彼此的身體，感受肌肉的紋理與炙熱的體溫。

克拉克的身體被屈至極限，他的雙腿架在布魯斯寬闊的肩膀上，毫無保留地向對方展示自己的一切……同時也是恥度的極致。他的表情、他那顫抖著萎過又再次高昂的勃起，甚至是兩人交合的部位，都在布魯斯熱切的目光之下。

對方突然一個加重力道的挺進，讓他無法扼止地驚叫出聲，隨著抽插的速度逐漸加快，布魯斯空出一隻手握住克拉克挺立的陰莖搓弄著，想讓他先高潮過一次。克拉克簡直要瘋了，前後被無情地玩弄，他的腳趾忍不住蜷縮起來，白皙的肌膚泛著瑰麗的紅。

「……還沒結束啊。」布魯斯在克拉克抽動著達到高潮之際，伏在他耳畔說道。那是低沉的、富有磁性的嗓音，彷彿可以讓他立刻再硬起來……

克拉克還回不了神，布魯斯又開始猛烈地撞擊他，這具敏感的身體被迫承受過多的快感，每次進入都讓他不得不發出時而低嘆時而哽咽的叫喊，伴隨淚水從眼角滑落。

「我有沒有說過……我也喜歡你的聲音？」

迷幻魅惑的聲音迴盪在克拉克耳邊，他覺得自己要飛上天了——雖然他此刻飛不起來——他嘗試著使用超級聽力，但顯然氪粉的作用尚未消失，他努力想辨認布魯斯後來說了什麼，意識卻逐漸遠去……。

 

 

『距離氪粉失效還有一小時又三十五分。我們還可以再做一次。』布魯斯牽起嘴角說道。


End file.
